


【眉通】奈何明月照沟渠

by Leoswift



Category: TVB西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 和空空无关，黄眉x通臂，女王箭头通通箭头空空





	【眉通】奈何明月照沟渠

彼时他未称老祖，未入妖道，还是东来佛祖口中的黄眉童儿。  
他生性懒散，被称为“笑口佛”的师父又不甚严厉，便整日在外游逛玩乐，这天在头岩隼爪下抢了只小猴子。  
小猴子浑身毛发被风吹得凌乱，背后被那利爪划开一道长长的口子，筋皮外露。  
小猴子眼睛大大圆圆，黑眼珠子亮晶晶的瞪着他。  
想养。  
这个念头在他心里升起。  
黄眉头一次悔自己不刻苦学练，此刻竟是连个简单的止血疗伤术都实战不好，只能把小猴揣在怀里，朝山顶师父的道场飞奔而去。  
弥勒救回那小猴，它苍白小脸恢复红润，从地上一滚而起，吱吱喳喳乱叫，又忽然伏在地上对弥勒拜了四拜。  
“这猴儿甚有灵性，倒是个天生地养的造化。”弥勒笑道，“黄眉，以后这便是你师弟了。”  
年少的黄眉撇了撇嘴，不是宠物啊。  
_  
小猴子勤学刻苦，识人言学人礼，果真是天地造化，一会百通。  
不像他惫懒，荒废了不错的根骨和大好的机缘。  
“师弟，出去消遣啊？”  
“别打扰我。”通臂推开他的脸，又翻了一页书。  
都说猴子屁股坐不住，他的小师弟怎么钻进书堆就不肯出来了。  
不像只猴儿。  
黄眉也没了闲逛的心情，趴在一旁看他抄书。  
_  
勤修苦练的小师弟进步飞快，很快化形有了人身。  
黄眉看着师弟清俊的样貌打笑：“完了完了，这成仙之后得祸害多少仙女！”  
可通臂不动这些风花雪月的心思。  
成仙倒是对他更实际些。  
他下凡修功德，降妖除魔，救济百姓。  
还被传为神猴大将军，有金身庙社受香火供奉。  
他的小师弟可真了不起啊。  
黄眉打心眼里高兴，也打心眼里骄傲。  
丝毫不在乎这个师弟衬得自己多么没用。  
_  
要是他没遇到孙悟空就好了啊。  
“师兄，我想偷师父的金铙。”  
“你疯了啊？”  
“我一定要教训那死猴子！师兄你要帮我！”通臂眼睛里闪着怒火，在他看来竟然有些明媚。  
“……好。”他鬼使神差的点头。  
_  
他看见师弟睡了一觉，醒来之后便满身妖气，眼睑变成嫣红，本来清浅的薄唇如今红的滴血。清俊的面容未变，却显出七分邪三分媚来。  
师弟堕妖了。  
他心里一慌。  
怎么办，师父会不会杀了他……  
_  
他梦见弥勒压着通臂在回头崖前要处决他，急忙跪下苦苦哀求。弥勒不恕，他情急之下竟然一掌全力打向弥勒后心，看着他坠落悬崖。  
通臂回过头来，惊愕地看着他：“师兄，你把师父杀了……”  
黄眉失魂落魄地站在那里，怔愣的看着断崖……他为了救小猴子，杀了师父……  
他心里无比的慌。  
却又前所未有的清醒。  
_  
他醒来时，浑身浊气缭绕。  
他也入了魔道，真好，又可以站在他身旁，名正言顺。  
_  
通臂被孙悟空打伤，法力尽失。  
好在那猴子心肠确实是软，不愿赶尽杀绝。  
只是那猪头忒恶，非要让他们磕头认错百般羞辱。  
好，他强按下小猴子的脊背，在他耳边苦苦哀求，“你说啊，说一句你知错了，求你了快说啊……”  
通臂终于不甘开口：“我知错了，我通臂猿猴知错了！”  
他闭上眼，泪水滑落。  
孙悟空看不下去，制止了猪八戒的行为，让他们赶紧离开。  
小猴子负气，挣开他的搀扶。  
埋怨开口：“我一身法力尽失，就是死了，也不至于朝他们低头！”  
“你想要尊严，想要复仇，可我只想你平安喜乐。”  
小猴子看他一眼，咧开苍白的唇轻笑一声：“我不能亲手毁了孙悟空，如何喜乐？”  
这是你所愿，那好。  
他去找了万妖女王。  
他知道她会为他付出一切。  
_  
他总算大仇得报，废了孙悟空的法力将他羞辱之后赶回花果山。  
万妖女王本以为通臂便可以安心地陪她留在万妖国，守着这无边疆土安闲过日，通臂却扬言要去取经。  
女王眼中闪过复杂神色，却还是温婉答应，好，我等你。  
黄眉在旁叹一口气。  
却又庆幸。  
庆幸他没有留在那女人身边，庆幸这接下来的取经路，他可以陪着。  
_  
“你就是他一条狗腿子，”猪八戒嘲讽，“舔脚的狗腿子，你看你在他面前谄媚的奴才样。”  
“我是他大师兄。”  
没有旁人时，他忍不住问通臂：咱们已经被逐出师门，还能算师兄弟么。  
通臂看他一眼，师兄永远是师兄，不会变的。  
_  
通臂弥留之际，万妖女王正满心欢喜在等着他凯旋，如待嫁闺中的少女。  
她接到噩耗，慌张赶来。似是用尽了力气，扑倒在通臂身上。  
“……孙悟空……”通臂不甘地念着，“孙悟空，孙……悟空……”  
回光返照，他的眸子亮的吓人，黄眉知道，那燃烧的是执念，但终于还是熄灭了。  
他变回原形，那只小小的毛茸茸的，乖巧可爱的小猴子。  
女王未见过他这模样，不是什么威风凛凛的大将军，什么喝令群魔的妖王，是当初雪窦山上他救下的小师弟。  
女王绝望长啸，嚎啕大哭，如丧偶失群的孤雁。  
_  
月老被他们抓来时，通臂问他自己与万妖女王的结果  
月老道：你与鸟仙，情非泛泛，不得善终。  
他放走月老前，趁人不备揪住他问：“那我与他……可有一丝线绕着？”  
月老冷眼看他：“同是一般可怜人。”  
到最后啊，他口中念念不放的，还是孙悟空。  
女王与他，都是一样的可怜人。  
_  
弥勒曾经来找过他。

“他执念过深，早已走火入魔。我算到他命中该遭此灾，若你肯迷途知返……”  
“师父竟没有算到我么？”黄眉轻笑一声，他的执念，又何曾比通臂少一分。  
“痴儿……”弥勒收了那常年笑意，叹了口气，面露不忍，身形最终慢慢隐去。  
_  
趁那女王大悲大恸心力疲乏不备，他使个障眼法将小猴子的尸体卷走，逃出万妖国。  
或许女王会很快发现，会勃然大怒赶来追杀。  
但是。  
这是他的小猴子。  
不是神猴大将军，不是万妖之王。  
黄眉摸一摸他凉冰冰的小脸蛋，看着眼前乳雾缭绕的山峰越来越近。  
小师弟，我们回家了。


End file.
